paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Begining (My Version)
Summary This is an episode on how they became a mystery group so this time we have this the pups got the day off during this grafetiy gravestone caper ryder and the rest need to catch this ghoul Script (Title has ryder on it) Ryder:Pups And The Begining. (We open on ryder and katie cleaning out the garage of the lookout) Katie:Hey ryder remember this? Ryder:Yeah the headless minataur. Cali:Katie I'm hungry! (she wines about that) Katie:I promise we'll go to the malt shop as soon as I'm done helping ryder. Ryder:Remember this? (He pulls out the costume of the grafetie graveyard ghoul) Katie:The graffiti graveyard ghoul. Cali:What case was this? Katie:Oh just our first case. Ryder:Yeah when you hung out with the pups. (Flash back we open in on ryder getting his office desk strate) (We hear knocking) Ryder:Come in. (We see danny) Ryder:Hello danny are you here to apply for the job? Danny:First of all its Daring Danny X. And second yes. Ryder:So after I saved chickalatta you were inspired by me? Danny:Like heack yeah you know it! Snacks! DIBS! (eats it and ryder then interviews katie) Ryder:And katie you and I have known each other for a longtime. Katie:Yeah you know I was in a junior karate match. This happed when I was six. Ryder:Carlos you are my pen pal and the caretaker of tracker. Carlos:yes you know I am ryder. Ryder:Ace you have a plane called amilia I know that. Ace:My dad inspired me to be a stunt pilot. I'm also very good at martial arts hand-to-hand conback. Ryder:Alex you are like a little brother to me and katiei know you look up to me as your idol your mentor your hero. Alex:Yeah that's right and cali and the pups got the day off because there are barely no missions anymore these days. Ryder:I got a mystery team! (We cut to them walking a man is raking leaves they are in Adventure Bay Cematary thats where the man is working he sees them) Carlos:Ace ever since i met you I've always feelt so attached to you. Danny:Don't mind old Spanish explorer there I am the greatest stunt kid ever! Ace:We been through this guys I like you both as friends only as pals. Besides I like Ryder's brother Ranger. (they stop) Ryder:Ok Gang this is our first case the owner of the cematery mr jones says somebody has been spraying graffiti all over the head stones and he has been acting suspicious himself. Alex:What do we do? Danny:Open an art gallary? Ryder:We gotta catch this ghoul and solve the crime. (he starts it up to split up) Ryder:Ok Katie you're with me. Danny you and Carlos find zed the groundskeeper to shed some light on this sicuewaytion alex you and ace find clues. Danny:I wanna go with Ace! Carlos:No me! Ace:All right Danny you're with me! Ryder:Ok let's do this. (we go black we come back to see ryder and katie at a tombstone) Katie:What's this weird paint brush? Ryder:A clue! Katie:Ryder come here a second please? Ryder:Sure what is it? (This will be unappropread so we're just ganna go to alex and Carlos) Alex:carlos look a set of footprints. (sniffs them) Alex:It's not mud. (Carlos sniffs them) Carlos:Smells bad. Like poop but it's not poop I don't know what it is. (we fade black and open on ace and Danny) Ace:Hey danny this spray can might be a clue. And this stuff here. Danny:What's it say? Ace:Turn around. (The ghoul walks up behind them) Danny:Is that all? (the monster moans they turn and Danny yells ZOINKS! They run off it walks after them we cut to Carlos and alex) Ace:Guys we found a clue and its chasing us! (they see it and join the run it moans again we cut to ryder pulling his pants up) Ryder:What was that? (Katie pulls him) Katie:I didn't hear anything. (they run and trip over their legs they turn to see mr jones coming with the monster) Danny:Yikes! Mr.Jones:What in tarnation is goin on? I paid you kids to find that ghost. While he was scaring the wits out of dare devil boy here I noticed the stench coming from the monster and I realized it was cow manure. (Carlos stops him) Carlos:Cow manure that's what made those footprints we found. Mr.Jones:Don't enterup.(Continues)Anyway I figured Zed was useing cow manure to fertalize the lawn. (Takes the costume off) Zed:I would've gotten away with it itoo if it wasn't up to you meddling kids. MrJones:Why dont you kids just go home and play your video games and listen to music and texts on your mobile phones? (we fade to them wondering why they didn't figure it out chase and the rest come in) Tracker:Carlos mi amigo you messed the best feasta we had. Chase:Yeah marshall was doing pup pup boogie with Everest rubble and cali were eating skye and I were dancing tracker and rocky and Zuma were talking. Skye:What's with the sad faces? Ryder:Wpe couldn't solve a mystery good. Chase:well you shouldve had us there. Caelos:Next time chase. Next time. (Flashback ends and present) Cali:Oh yeah right I forgot you guys told us that the owner was angry that you guys didn't solve his ghost problem. Ryder:Yeah ever since then we needed all Your help. (They laugh as we go black) Category:PAW Patrol Mystery Cases Category:Adam Strickland Category:Mystery Story